kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xiggie
User Page Fellow member of the Master Trinity, you have the support of the entire Gray family, as well as Damage, Inc., and the entirety of the Midnight Syndicate!!! (Even though the last group are villains, they still wish you good health.) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Slow, but steady Es excelente a tengamos tu aqui con nosotros, amigo! (It's excellent to have you back with us, dude!) *starts racking brain for primary changes* Well, we've got mods now, LegoAlchemist and the gosh-man, and we've done a fair bit of work at the KHL forums, although partly due to Saule not being around recently, and partly to everyone else seeming to lose interest, that's been on the back burner for at least a few weeks. If I can think of anything else terribly relevant, I'll let you know. (also, I think you missed a brief "war" between ZACH and Ribbons.) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabbertab 's page. I'd like to make it work on my InfoWeapon and InfoEnemy templates, but I can't seem to make it work. Do you know how to do that? Thanks!}} Well it's working for me on Xiggie's thing but not for yours lego.--ZACH 02:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) KHL members No, not that I can think of. Storyboards for the first few chapters are up, and I must say, the Drachen Kaiser (my brainchild) seemed to be doing pretty well. As for the standstill, well.... it just sorta... happened. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Templates TDB template Xiggie if you don't reamember i asked you about making me a template for my story and here is what i want ' Name 'Image 'Description ' Number < Type Stats HP — MP ATK — MAG DEF — EXP Resistances ATK — SPE — LIM — LIG + FIR — BLI — THU — DAR Rewards 1 2 3 4 5 with out the < and + between number and type. and anywhere else that stands out and dark blue and light blue if you could. --ZACH 20:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, I asked what color you wanted, and you never replied... so, what color theme do you want? - 'Iceboy'' '' 21:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Blue theme.--ZACH 21:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :All done! - Iceboy'' '' 22:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) you Rock dude!!!!! Thanks!!!!!.--ZACH 23:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comment The "Post Comment" button isn't working, so I'll put up my post here so you don't miss it. Hmmm....I like it so far. To answer a few of those points with some ideas of my own: I*** I recommend using Saule's Raven City for this one, as it is its own world, and would likely be a place that Kami would find someone like the random teenager. I**** I like your idea for Viscus. It sounds like a good name, and he'd be like Vanitas is to Master Xehanort. I***** Perhaps the Neoshadow-esque variant of Ethereal would work? I****** Agreed. I like this idea for a description, but we do need to add the Ethereal Symbol somewhere on him...perhaps a small one on his forehead? II* I like the Dark Shell idea. The connection to the Realm of Darkness would prevent anyone but those with access to Corridors of Darkness from getting in or out, which would work for Lord Kami and his Disciples/Assisstants. II** Saule made clear that Twilight Town was their homeworld. I'm not sure how that will work out for the storyline if we cover it in darkness...this will require more discussion. II*** I'd have to say most/all of the Exiled aren't from Dark worlds. Would that make those who are loyal to him from Dark worlds? Discussions, Discussions... II**** The Upper part of the World itself, from Memory's Skyscraper to the Castle that Never Was. The rest of it can be shrouded in complete darkness, but Memory's Skyscraper has much significance to TWTNW as a whole. II***** Assisstants definitely. Raxard, Drachen Kaiser, and one other. Since Kami has his Disciples, he shouldn't need too many Assassins/Mercenaries working for him, and three is a good number often found throughout the KH series. II****** Being the Evils, we should keep them at least 1-2 steps ahead of the Heroes until the very end of the game/Climax. Your current idea for Kami/Xelot provides an X-Blade opportunity waiting in the wings. Perhaps Kami could find that out near the end of the game? III* I'd say that both of them are. Saule's Tira-Heart idea does sound slightly iffy...but if you consider the context of what he's written so far, Tira was aparently the only one who was going to receive a Keyblade, and the others learned to use it through training with Mickey and the other keybladers of the time. I don't know exactly how Saule getting part of Tira's Heart affects Aiden, but I'm sure we'll figure that out as we go along. III** True...KHII already used the Train. Saule wants to use it again due to their homeworld being Twilight Town, but we could come up with something more original... III*** That is up to debate, due to the unknown status of Radiant Garden in KHL (I got the inpression that Kami corrupted it again, but we do seem to have a bit of a debate going). Discussions ahoy! III**** Not having Saule's memories would be a plus for Kami and make it easier on the storyline. But he should have some memories, so that he doesn't end up like Roxas was during the first few weeks. And those are my twenty-five cents. Take them as you see fit.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 17:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please note that I am ignoring a LOT of stuff that Saule has said, and I've changed some things as well. I made this from the "let's start over" point of view... as I really didn't like a lot of the things Saule was suggesting and adding to the story... I also don't really like Drachen Kaiser... I just think that he's a really bad fit for KHL! - Iceboy'' '' 17:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point. I'm just pointing out a few of Saule's notes so that we can have basis's (or however you say multiple Basis...es...*Sweatdrop*) for the discussions we're bound to have, as to what we should keep, what we should change...the basic stuff. I'm sure that Aiden, Saule, and Tira will the base of a long debate. ::As for Drachen, he may not entirely fit with KHL, but I believe Mecha proposed the possibility of him being a Secret Boss or something like that. I'm sure we can find a way to squeeze him in, cause I kinda like the idea of a badass mercenary working for Lord Kami for his own personal gain. Like Nomura did with the Organization, it can give our game a darker edge where the Evils are concerned. Still, that does leave room for another Assassin/Merc. You could create one to balance out Drachen if you wanted.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 14:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) But we already have Raxard as a mercenary working for Kami. And since he was added a long while ago, and is far more developed, I say we keep him rather than Drachen... Oh, and also, I am suggesting that we make Saule, Aiden and Tira come from an original world! It just seems that way too many of our characters come from either Twilight Town or Radiant Garden... and that just seems... stupid... - Iceboy'' '' 17:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I have a feeling you and Mecha may have a small dispute about that, but I suppose I'm good. Ya know what the good thing about the Original World idea is? From what I remember, Mecha and Nitrous (I think it was Nitrous) were working on an original world idea for them a while ago. I think the gist of it was a semi-volcanic planet, with one big inactive volcano (Big Momma or something like that) with a lake in it. That sounds to me like something we can work with.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 17:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) TDB under TNE's talk page named story we are talknig about my story and how TNE is in it and i was wonder if you want to be in it you can find more at TNE's talk page under story.--ZACH 06:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. - Iceboy'' '' 08:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Our Very First Vandal! I can explain the vandal's indentity. While working on the Keyblade Sterile Bloom for my story in Study Hall (I was in the computer lab), two senior students came up and saw what I was doing. I glanced over at them once, and I saw they were also getting on the Fanon Wiki, but they turned their monitors away, quietly laughing. I thought nothing of it until I saw the edit on my Aluminum Dandelion page, and I undid their edits. I don't know who they are, but they probably won't do it again. If they do, just continue blocking them. Sorry I couldn't reply before. Had to finish school. INFERNOX 19:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Hopefully the school won't be blocked if he does strike again...0_0 INFERNOX 19:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. It should work. INFERNOX 02:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Fanon Templates/Voting D Report